Chaos for the 50 Million Bucks
by mah29732
Summary: Cleveland Jr., along with June form search parties to search for the 50 million bucks that's somewhere in the studios, along with not being prepared to face a number of other surprises along the way...
1. Chaos at the Studios

Chaos for the 50 Million Bucks

Chapter 1: Chaos at the Studios

Indeed it was rather chaotic scene at the studios, even though Cleveland Jr. had won the 25 million dollars from season four, Donna was well prepared to secure the money so that no one else would touch it except for her and her husband Cleveland.

"Look, I think the money needs to go to a safe place" continued Donna, "we'll have enough leftover for you to throw your party."

"Okay, I guess I can trust you with it" continued Cleveland Jr.

"Come on, the fifty million bucks has to be in the studios" said June, "I can beat the 25 million dollars that Cleveland Jr. won."

"And we may get lucky enough for Cleveland Jr. to get 75 million dollars" laughed Cleveland.

"I'm willing to help out" said Johnny who took Cleveland Jr.'s side along with Sissy, Hiro, Danielle, Jimmy, Cindy and Timmy.

"I guess I don't have anything else to do" sighed Molly as she joined the others.

"I remember seeing where Jorgen may have hid the 50 million bucks" said Duncan Rosenblatt as he joined June's side.

But as the search parties were being formed to find the 50 million dollars that was hidden somewhere within the studios, a tour bus being driven by Pete, an old rival of Mickey Mouse was steering up to the studios with a certain Dan Habiki as the tour's main guide along with Blanka who was his assistant.

"About time we arrived" grumbled a certain Angelica Pickles.

"So, is it true that your arch rival Mickey Mouse would be staring in season five as a possible candidate?" asked Dan who was obviously blabbing about secrets where he shouldn't have done.

"Bah, I cannot stand him, him and his friend Goofy, he's sadly my neighbor back in Spoonervile" sighed Pete.

"Well, just man the fort while we're gone" said Dan.

"Yea, yea" sighed Pete.

"Oh boy, oh boy, we're going to visit the studios, finally I can always look forward to my career in film making" said Tommy.

"Well, at least someone's happy that we're here" sighed Lil.

"I hope I can get some tips from the famous Chris McLean" continued Tommy.

"Yea, a few season ago was quite fun for him to humiliate the contestants" laughed Phil.

"Hope he has something good cooked up" laughed Dil.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's excited" said Bessie Higgenbottom as she swarmed around Tommy, Dil and Phil which annoyed them a bit, "I'm also one of Chris McLean's biggest fans."

"What nerds" sighed Cherry to which she noticed a certain Red Pollock along with Alice, Dwight, Susie, Coraline and Wybie were oddly silent.

"Whatever, I just hope this tour is over soon" said Portia who wasn't enthusiastic about the tour.

"Yea, me too" added Gwen Wu.

But as things were getting quite chaotic inside with Cleveland Jr. and June forming search parties for the 50 million dollars, a few helicopters were hovering closer, and closer to the studios as well. A certain Stan Smith who was onboard one of the helicopters was quite curious why various U.S. Government agencies had been called in on this one.

"So I'm a bit confused on what the mission is" said Stan.

"It's rather simple really" said Mr. Black, "we go in and snatch M. Bison, Juri and Seth, all part of the dangerous Shadaloo group."

"Yea, the trio are wanted for a series of war crimes acts" continued Mr. White, "and we got good intelligence that they're sitting ducks right at this studios."

"You guys are wimps compared to what I'm going to do to him" said Shadow who was with Rogue a fellow member of GUN.

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" asked Mr. Black who noticed Shadow was loading a machine gun.

"Hey, he's thinking outside the box in handling a wanted terrorist" laughed Stan.

A few more minutes later and the few helicopters were hovering right over the studios itself.

"Alright, go, go, go!" ordered Guile as he along with Chun-Li, Yun, Yang and Cammy got off a helicopter, Stan and the others on the other helicopter also slid down the ropes right onto the roof of the studios.

"Be careful, we don't want to set the alarm or anything like that, we're just here to apprehend three individuals" said Guile.

"I found an entrance" said Stan as he took apart the entrance to the air vent.

"Something like that will obviously give us away" sighed Guile.

Meanwhile back within the studios, Zerg who was trying to get M. Bison, Juri and Seth to flee. All three were making their final decision with Marge who wanted her children to opt-out for season five.

"Listen, we need to find a way to keep your two children at least help out the new hosts of the Aftermath in a transition phase" said M. Bison.

"But that phase is already gone" continued Marge, "if you think you're going to throw any punches at me, you'll be sadly mistaken."

"Hmm, she sounds serious, well, we don't want to waste our energy nor time with you so we'll let you take Bart and Lisa home" continued Seth.

"Glad you three see it my way" said Marge as she got up and left.

It was just then that Zerg entered the room with urgent news.

"Those black hawk helicopters are here, time for you three to move it" said Zerg.

"I think we don't need to worry about a few soldiers disrupting us" laughed M. Bison who was rather over confident.

"Look, I'm doing so that Chris doesn't lose another adviser like what happen with Lord Voldemort" continued Zerg.

"And what makes you think you can just make us?" asked Juri.

"I'll cut you three off from the Villains Club" continued Zerg, "I'm friends with the Phantom Blot who is a higher rank than you three."

"Ha, that guy, he's not going to win season five, these things are fixed" laughed M. Bison, "he's hated in Toon Town."

"Fine, stay here, I'll just have to sadly search for your replacements" sighed Zerg as he left the room.

Indeed Zerg was rather upset that M. Bison didn't bother to listen to his warnings to which the Phantom Blot caught up with Zerg.

"So, are they going to leave the studios like they said they would?" asked the Phantom Blot.

"Nope, too stubborn" sighed Zerg.

"Well, I got a few friends back in Toon Town that may qualify to replace them" continued the Phantom Blot.

"Really, I'm listening with open ears" continued Zerg.

While the Phantom Blot was making an alliance with Zerg, Cleveland Jr. had gathered most of the former contestants from Chris' side, with June getting support from half of what use to be Blaineley's side. As for Blaineley herself, she was trying to leave the studios being outraged and unhappy that June didn't win.

"Man, that Chris doesn't know who he's messing with" sighed Blaineley.

But as the former disgruntled co-host for season four was trying to find her way out of the studios, she literally ran into an old friend of hers, a certain Draco Malfoy who had been sent back to the studios by his father.

"Draco, what the heck are you doing here?" cried Blaineley.

"Dad sent me back here to run a few errands" continued Draco.

"Well I'm going to need your help snake boy, since Chris is going to head to Toon Town, I say we use your broomstick and hitch a ride there before he does" continued Blaineley.

"Going back to sabotaging Chris I see" laughed Draco.

"Whatever, just get your broomstick ready and we'll go from there" said Blaineley.

As the two took off on Draco's broom heading for Toon Town, Cleveland Jr. and June had finally finished forming their search parties whom were going to retrieve the 50 million dollars, but that would end up being disrupted by the sightseeing tourists and also by various government agents whom were tracking the whereabouts of M. Bison.


	2. Case of Forgetfulness

Chapter 2: Case of Forgetfulness

About half of Blaineley's former side had joined June's search party along with the other side were Chris' originals who joined up with Cleveland Jr. Both parties wanted to get information from Jorgen who was responsible for hiding the 50 million dollars.

"Look, for the last time, I don't know where I hid it, Chris told me to give the 50 million dollars to M. Bison to hide it discreetly" continued Jorgen.

"What, you gave a madman 50 million bucks to hide for Jorgen?" asked Jade to Chris.

"Hey, he's a leader of a shadowy organization, so why not hand it over to him to find the perfect place?" laughed Chris.

Everyone groaned as they now had to search for a certain M. Bison to find the location of the 50 million bucks. Meanwhile, the tour group being led by Dan was heading deeper within the studios. Blanka was at the end to make sure no one would get loss.

"I hate the back" whispered Coraline to Wybie who obviously couldn't stand Blanka's smells.

"I know what you mean" said Wybie, "he smells bad."

"Blanka is just making sure you don't wonder off" said Blanka.

But as Blanka turned around for a moment, a certain Red Polluck ran off as it seemed like someone else was contacting her.

"Red here" said Red as she got out her communicator.

"It's Guile" continued Guile, "we're in the air vents."

"So how hard is this M. Bison fellow?" asked Mr. Black to Guile as they were crawling through the air vents.

"Very tough" replied Guile, "but I'm able to beat him."

"What, you didn't say anything about fighting the guy, I thought we were just going to arrest him" said Stan.

"Why, you don't work out that much?" asked Cammy.

"It's no wonder I'm higher ranked than you" laughed C. Viper.

Guile indeed found a way into the studios as he pushed his way into what seemed like the janitor's area of the studios where Red ended up greeting Guile.

"Glad to have someone on the inside working for us" said Guile, "any information on where M. Bison might be?"

"Nothing yet, but I better get back to the tour guide fast before they find out that I'm gone" said Red.

"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch if either one of us sees him first" continued Guile.

As Red rushed back to the tour group, Dan was doing a head count to make sure everyone was there to which Red showed up.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just heading to the restroom" said Red.

"Look kid, I'm trying to do my best here to be your tour guide and offer you the experience" continued Dan.

"Sorry again" said Red.

As Dan continued the tour, Guile ended up splitting up the task force that'd take down M. Bison.

"Shadow, you'll be taking Rogue, Yun, Yang and C. Viper, the rest will follow me" said Guile.

"Sounds fair" said Shadow.

Guile ended up sending his group one way through the studios while Shadow went the opposite way with his group.

"You sure we're going to be able to track down M. Bison?" asked Yang to Shadow.

"I can tell we're right on the right trial" continued Shadow.

Meanwhile in M. Bison's private room within the studios, both June and Cleveland Jr. ended up breaking down the door to M. Bison's room where he was rather not concern with what was going on in the studios as he was busy in the middle of his lunch.

"This better be important" said M. Bison as he placed down his newspaper.

"Where did you hide that 50 million dollars?" cried both June and Cleveland Jr.

"Oh yea, that, well let me think for a moment on where I might have placed it" continued M. Bison as he continued to eat his sandwich.

"You're going to have your fries?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"Fine" sighed M. Bison who handed Cleveland Jr. his French fries where Cleveland Jr. quickly scarfs the fries down, "oh yea, I remember where I hid the 50 million dollars, it's not at the studios."

Indeed both June, Cleveland Jr. and their search parties groaned with agony.

"I remember giving it to Juri" said M. Bison, "I'm not good with that large amount of money, go find her."

"So what's the news?" asked Zak Saturday to Cleveland Jr. and June as they came out of M. Bison's room.

"He doesn't have the 50 million bucks" sighed June.

"But he knows who he gave it too" said Cleveland Jr., "come on, this way."

Indeed M. Bison was still busy finishing up his lunch after the two search parties left which was the right time when Shadow, Rogue, Yun, Yang and C. Viper showed up.

"Whoa, someone broke down his door" said C. Viper as they were approaching with caution.

"Should we inform Guile?" asked Rogue to Shadow.

"We can handle this guy, they can take on Seth and Juri for all I care" said Shadow.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones searching for him" laughed Yun.

Suddenly Shadow threw in a smoke grenade into M. Bison's room.

"What the?" cried M. Bison to which smoke appeared as Shadow entered the room with this in his group.

"Alright you're coming with us" said Shadow as he had a machine gun ready to take down M. Bison.

"Oh my, it's the big bad government come here to take me down and turn me in?" laughed M. Bison.

"We're also shutting your operation down right now" said C. Viper, "speaking of which where's the money you use for this operation?"

"I don't have it" replied M. Bison, "Juri does, but if it's a fight you're willing to have, I welcome it!"

Indeed while M. Bison was gearing up for a fight with Shadow and his group, Guile was hot on the trial of Seth who was in the area.

"It's not Bison, but Seth" replied Guile as he turned to those within his group.

"He's like a henchman to him right?" asked Stan.

"Not really, more like a rogue one at best" replied Guile.

"I say we take him down right now" said Mr. Black, "we got enough manpower to do it."

Guile signaled the others in his group as they ended up jumping Seth which was obviously no trouble at all, Seth was surprised by the attack by Guile and was quickly cuffed by Mr. White.

"You're not going anywhere pal" said Mr. White who placed hard metal unbreakable cuffs, "not someone as powerful as you could break free."

"Ha, you'll never stop Shadaloo" laughed Seth, "I don't have the money that we're funding this operation, Juri does."

"Great, so where the heck do we find her?" asked Mr. Black.

"Don't worry we got someone heading into the studios" said Guile.

"Don't tell me it's that Red Polluck girl" sighed Mr. White.

"Look, I'm sure she has enough skills to take down Juri and retrieve Shadaloo's tainted money" continued Guile.

Indeed Guile and Shadow regrouped proving M. Bison was not difficult to takedown either as he was now in unbreakable cuffs.

"Bah, that Zerg was right!" cried M. Bison who couldn't believe how stupid he was not to flee the studios while he had the chance.

"We'll station a few members here to watch you two" said Guile.

As Guile and the others headed off leaving Stan, Mr. Black and Mr. White to guard Seth and M. Bison, Guile along with Red were unaware that Cleveland Jr., June and their search parties were going to reach Juri first before them. Juri herself was preparing to leave the studios in even tricking Chris to take the money for herself.

"What fools" laughed Juri as she gazed at the suitcase, "I'll laugh myself all the way to the bank."

Indeed Juri hoped that she'd continue to be on a roll in stealing the 50 million bucks but she'd likely not count on potential season five contestants to stop her.


	3. Chasing Juri

Chapter 3: Chasing Juri

Juri felt that everything was going good for her as she had the suitcase filled with the 50 million dollars. She was right in the garage area near the studios ready to likely leave it.

"Ah, it's so good to have this amount of wealth, those two idiots M. Bison and Seth were dumb enough to hand me 50 million bucks!" laughed Juri.

But as she was prepared to leave she noticed some rocks on the concrete itself were moving as if there were a stampede of animals of some sort coming her way.

"What the?" cried Juri as she looked at her motorcycle's mirror and noticed the search parties of Cleveland Jr. and June were approaching her fast.

"There she is!" cried Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Hand over the 50 million bucks!" roared June.

"Sorry kids, but I gotta run!" laughed Juri.

Juri ended up hopping onto her motorcycle and began to take off.

"Come on we can take her down" said Jenny to Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Count me in too" said Danny.

"Me as well" added Danielle.

The four ended up chasing Juri since they had the obvious speed to do it.

"Blast, I'll never lose them!" cried Juri as she noticed they were on her tail.

"Shoot out the tires of her motorcycle!" cried Jenny.

Duncan Rosenblatt along with Danny and Danielle fired either fireballs or ecto-energy targeting the tires of Juri's motorcycle. Eventually one of the tires would be hit sending Juri crashing but not injured. She ends up taking the suitcase and makes a quick dash trying to find another vehicle.

"How the heck do I find the perfect car for me to get the heck out of here?" cried Juri as she searched for the car.

Indeed Juri found the perfect car that sadly was Blaineley's car still parked at the studios.

"Perfect" laughed Juri.

It didn't take long for Juri to carjack Blaineley's car to which Riley noticed Juri's techniques as he and the others came toward where Jenny, Duncan Rosenblatt, Danny and Danielle were.

"Man she has skills!" cried Riley to which Megan looked at him not happy, "What, she does!"

"We need to find a way to catch up with her" said Megan.

"Buses, there were a few buses parked in front of the studios, we can get some of the bus drivers to take us wherever Juri is heading" continued Danny as he knew he spotted a few of them when he was wandering the studios after he was voted off.

As the search parties rushed toward the buses, the Phantom Blot was trying to rush himself out of the studios along with Zerg, Oswald, Bugs and Mickey. A certain Daffy Duck was taking sides with Mickey while Donald Duck was doing the same but with Bugs.

"I'll get you out of here" said Donald to Bugs.

"Great, I see no major changes with my new friend" sighed Bugs who didn't seem to like Donald being quite a crank.

"Don't worry, you're on good terms with me mouse" said Daffy.

"Bah, I got a feeling Juri might be running away with the money" said Zerg to the Phantom Blot.

"You go inform Chris about that, I'll get my own transportation" said the Phantom Blot as he got out his cell phone.

As Mickey, Bugs, Donald, Daffy and Oswald ended up heading out of the studios, the search parties caught up with them.

"We need to take buses to go after Juri!" cried Sissy to Oswald.

Pete who was still being rather bored in the bus decided to steer the bus up toward where the search party was.

"Now I can only take around eleven people" said Pete to which he randomly picked the members of a search party while purposely picking Oswald, "you, you, you, you, you, you, you and you. You'll all get a head start on the others on catching up to that Juri girl."

"What, why us?" asked Marc.

"Yea why are you helping me?" asked Oswald.

"Listen, I have bad history with your younger brother Mickey so why not be like a rabbit that you are and hop onboard?" continued Pete.

Indeed the search party members that Pete had selected to come onboard his bus were Marc, Riley, Megan, Billy, Mandy, Huey, Dib, Tak, Johnny, Sissy and of course Oswald.

"There's not that much time to lose, 50 million dollars here we come!" laughed Pete.

"Not sure I can trust that kind of a laughter" said Johnny.

"Well that's just great how the heck are we going to catch up?" asked Molly.

"I know the perfect bus we can take, I got a license to drive" said Donald who purposely volunteered to help out Bus.

Donald ended up getting Danielle, Hiro, Sam, Danny, Timmy, Molly, Hoagie, Abigail, Zak Saturday, Lee Clark and Bugs onto his bus.

"I wonder if his driving is just as bad as much as how he talks" sighed Molly.

"I heard that!" cried Donald who wasn't happy as he started the bus trying to catch up to Pete.

Indeed the buses that Pete and Donald were driving were catching up on Juri who had stolen Blaineley's car meanwhile it was rather a bit late for Guile and the others to search where Juri was located so they ended up sending in M. Bison, and Seth whom were still in handcuffs back to the studios where Chris was who was showing off the tour guide the studios.

"Why are my advisers in handcuffs?" asked Chris as he noticed M. Bison and Seth handcuffed.

"They're leaders of Shadaloo, we've been hunting them down for years" continued Guile, "and their new gig was helping out reality shows like yours."

"You're not going to put handcuffs on Chris are you?" asked Geoff to Guile.

"No, only if you find us room for the next season" continued Guile, "since we're also fans of your show."

"Sounds fair" replied Chris.

Zerg ended up running into the studios.

"Oh geeze, you guys should have fled like I told you!" cried Zerg to which Guile looked at Zerg oddly, "I mean, sorry this happened."

"Where the heck is the 50 million dollars that Shadaloo donated to you, it's tainted money" continued Guile.

"Juri has it, but there are reports that she may have fled the studios" continued Zerg.

"Well that's just great, an adviser going rogue on me isn't a cool thing to happen" sighed Chris.

"I can get a few helicopters in within seconds to catch up" said Guile as he was on his communicator.

"Can we come along Chris?" asked Tommy who was rather excited.

"Yea sure, why not, just don't tell your parents anything" laughed Chris.

A few minutes later helicopters arrived with latters that led up to the were dropped down for those whom were on the tour guide ready to lift off. About at least four helicopters were used and began to track Juri's trial. Meanwhile the members of the search parties that remained had nowhere else to go.

"How the heck are we ever going to catch up to them!" cried Dexter.

"Leave that everything to me" said Daffy.

Indeed Daffy came back with his own bus.

"You drive?" asked Mickey to Daffy.

"Yea, I got lots of time on my schedule, I can only allow so many to enter onto my bus" continued Daffy.

Daffy ended up letting on Jade, Duncan Rosenblatt, Jenny, Brad, Tuck, Jake, Rose, Otto, Dexter and Dee-Dee.

"What the heck about us!" cried Nick who wanted to be with Jade.

"Sorry kid, no room for you" laughed Daffy.

"Come on, we can sneak onboard in the back of the bus" said Reggie.

Reggie gave Nick a spare skateboard to which she along with Nick ended up catching up to Daffy's bus and ended up sneaking into the bus's trunk. As for the Phantom Blot and his transportation it shortly arrived with a certain Dr. Robotnik, a.k.a. Dr. Eggman was the one who invented the hi-tech bus.

"Ha, I knew being in the Villains Club would bring me something good" laughed the Phantom Blot.

"Perfect use if you're campaigning" laughed Dr. Eggman.

"Now there's only a limited amount of those who'll be brought along" continued the Phantom Blot.

"Indeed" laughed Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman steered his hi-tech bus toward where the other remaining members of the search parties were.

"Whoa, this looks fancy" said Lee Kanker.

"I'll only be taking you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you and you" continued the Phantom Blot as he selected June, Haley, Steve, Mac, Trixie, Cleveland Jr., Owen, Chris Griffin, Jack and Sheldon to come onboard.

"Hey what about me!" cried Wally.

"Sorry kid" laughed the Phantom Blot.

"Well this sadly stinks" sighed Bobby who was left behind.

"There must be a way we can catch up to them, all we need is some persuasion to your father" said Edmund.

"Sounds appropriate" said Bobby, "we'll get too it immediately."

"I guess we can get your dad to take us" sighed Cindy as she found herself left behind.


	4. Playing Catch Up

Chapter 4: Playing Catch Up

Indeed quite a few members of the search parties were left behind with a few of them backing down on the prospects of going after for another season.

"Chum Chum, I say we just relax here at the studios" said Fanboy to Chum Chum.

"Sounds good to me" laughed Chum Chum.

"This is an outrage, no one can leave Zim behind!" cried Zim.

"Of course they can, they allowed you to get voted off several times in the past few seasons" laughed Gaz.

"Well that'd all change for Zim, as Zim will go after them, er, himself!" cried Zim.

"And how the heck are you going to do that?" asked Gaz, "There are government agents on the tail of that Juri girl, and they'll know you're an alien if you dare chase after them."

"Hmm, Zim must sadly accept an alliance with you if Zim doesn't want his cover to be blown" continued Zim.

"You can just use your stupid disguise and state you're a wealthy genius who suffers from a skin condition" continued Gaz.

The Irken along with Gaz were heading for his secret location on where he landed his ship, meanwhile, Cindy, Jimmy, Mindy, Bobby and Joseph got seats in Hank Hill's truck, likewise, Ilana, Lance, Candace, Jeremy, Newton, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella surprisingly all managed to fit on his vehicle.

"Let's roll!" laughed Hank.

Indeed the two took off trying to play catch up with the four buses and the helicopters whom were on Juri's trial. Meanwhile, Gir who was guarding where Zim's ship was located was simply minding his own business when Zim popped up with Gaz.

"Why is she here?" asked Gir to Zim.

"So that my cover won't be blown Gir" replied Zim.

"Okay" said Gir as he allowed the two to pass.

Zim ended up getting onto his ship with Gaz at his side, Gir also ended up hopping onboard as the ship itself was taking off.

"Those foolish fools think they can ignore Zim!" cried Zim.

"Here, move aside, I can drive your space ship" said Gaz as she pushed Zim aside.

"Hey, only Zim can sit there!" cried Zim.

Gaz indeed steered Zim's ship and initiated cloaking device so that they wouldn't be detected by the government agents whom were on Juri's trial. Meanwhile back with the chase below, Juri was typically in the lead. She could see the four buses trying to catch up along with the helicopters hovering above as well.

"Let them try!" laughed Juri as she continued trying to pump Blaineley's car to go faster, "I thought this was a fancy car that could go really fast!"

"Ha, we're catching up!" laughed Pete as he was just a few inches away from Blaineley's vehicle.

"Make her get into an accident" said Mandy.

"And lose the traces of the 50 million bucks?" cried Pete who was rather surprised of Mandy being rather critical.

"Whatever" sighed Mandy.

The bus that Dr. Robotnik was driving in was catching up to Pete's bus pretty fast.

"Ha, we're catching up!" laughed Dr. Robotnik.

"About time, we were in last place for awhile" replied the Phantom Blot, "someone should be able to get on the bus's rough, and jump on Blaineley's."

Everyone on the Phantom Blot's bus wasn't sure if that was going to work or not.

"Fine, I guess I'm the only one who has the skills to do it" sighed June.

"That's the spirit" laughed the Phantom Blot.

June climbed out of a window and managed to get herself on top of the bus's rough where she had hoped that the bus would get closer to Blaineley's car.

"What the?" cried Juri as she noticed June on the bus's rough that was getting closer to her, "She wants a fight, I'll bring it to her!"

However June wasn't the only one who had the same idea, Jenny who was in Mickey Mouse's bus did the same, likewise with Danny with Bug Bunny's bus and Megan with Oswald's bus. Megan ended up hopping from bus to bus with Danny and Jenny joining in with June.

"Oh, they think they can take me all down!" roared Juri as she didn't seem to like it.

"Looks like we got ourselves some vigilantes down there, Smith, C. Viper, Chun-Li you're coming down there with me" said Guile to which he then ordered the pilots of the helicopters to get closer to the ground.

It soon was now eight on a rough of the Phantom Blot's bus to which Guile was hopefully going to end it.

"You four are in a lot of trouble for participating in a reality show like this!" cried Stan.

"We'll worry about that later, we need to confiscate the 50 million dollars that Juri has first!" cried Guile.

"You're going to confiscate it?" cried the Phantom Blot who obviously could hear them on the rough of his bus, "Stop the bus immediately!"

Dr. Robotnik ended up pressing the breaks on the bus to which all eight ended up landing right on the rough of Blaineley's car.

"What the?" cried Juri as she was trying to keep the vehicle under her control, "Time to get rid of them!"

Juri purposely tried to steer her vehicle to have the eight who landed on Blaineley's vehicle fall right off of it.

"I'm going to try something" said Stan as he was going to get inside the vehicle.

"Be careful, she's a tough fighter" continued Guile referring to Juri.

Stan immediately was able to leap right into the back of the vehicle itself.

"What the, how the heck did you get into my vehicle?" cried Juri as she was surprised to see Stan Smith there.

"Hand over the 50 million dollars by the order of the CIA!" roared Stan as he had his gun prepared.

Juri ended up responding by kicking Stan right in the face, and ending up kicking the gun he had which fell right under the main driver's seat.

"Oh that's just great!" cried Stan.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you up!" laughed Juri.

Juri started to give Stan several good punches, at the same time, the car itself was steering out of control which the helicopters and the four buses along with now Hank and John Redcorn's vehicles were catching up.

"They're out of control!" cried Pete.

Megan ended up leaping through Blaineley's vehicle to help out Stan fight Juri who was losing badly to her.

"If you two are fighting each other, who the heck is steering the car?" cried Stan.

Indeed the chase itself was heading toward an odd new neighborhood of Toon Town, one that was quite unfamiliar to Mickey and the other toons as this was the residence of the Wattersons and other assorted new toon residents.

"Know this area?" asked Pete who was getting quite lost to Oswald.

"Nay, I'm use to those older toons" continued Oswald.

"Understandable" continued Pete.

Indeed it was an odd neighborhood as the chase continued Juri was still barely keeping the vehicle under her control. Guile who was on the rough of the car just about had enough.

"Think you can stop it?" asked Guile to Jenny.

"Duh" replied Jenny who was ready for anything.

Guile had hoped that Jenny would stop the vehicle from crashing, but sadly it seemed like it was going to be too late, a certain Chris McLean who was up above on one of the helicopters noticed things were getting quite tense.

"Hmm, sounds like things below are not going well" laughed Chris, "I hope no one sues us for a lawsuit!"

But sadly Chris was mistaken, a certain Fanny who was left behind at the studios was fuming mad that Hank and John Redcorn didn't bring her along with a few others who managed to found room.

"Daddy!" cried Fanny as she stormed into Mr. Boss's office at the studios, "I want to sue Chris McLean!"

"Sue him, but he's my boss for now" continued Mr. Boss.

"I don't care if he is or isn't, he didn't treat me fairly, he left me here with the other losers!" cried Fanny.

"Alright, calm down, I'll call Father see what law firms would he recommend that can handle suing Chris McLean" sighed Mr. Boss.


	5. Onboard Zim's Ship

Chapter 5: Onboard Zim's Ship

Fanny was quite fuming mad at the studios complaining to her father Mr. Boss why she wasn't selected along with other reasons from previous seasons why she didn't win.

"I should sue Chris for kicking me off season three!" cried Fanny, "It was Zerg's stupid flash grenade that was responsible for it!"

"Yea, probably was" laughed Mr. Boss.

"Daddy, you're not paying attention to me!" whined Fanny, "I want to sue him now, now, now, now!"

"Whoa, hold on there sweetie this takes time" continued Mr. Boss.

"I do not care how long it takes, I want to sue Chris McLean!" roared Fanny.

Indeed it was rather a different situation on Zim's own ship which was hovering over the chase below while under a cloaking disguise. The Irken wasn't aware he had a few store ways he had four particular store ways onboard which included oddly Edmund, Ed, Zak Monday and Wally.

"Why the crude are we sneaking around for?" asked Wally.

"Because we are going to erase our deeds from the last season" continued Edmund.

"When did you become such a goodie two-shoe?" asked Zak Monday.

"Look, none of us will have this kind of capability of ruining the others like this Zim kid does, if he is a kid" continued Edmund.

"Wait a second, you're not saying Zim's not some kid with just a rare skin condition?" asked Ed.

"Exactly" replied Edmund.

"Oh no, we're onboard an evil space alien mothership!" cried Ed as he started to run around.

"Quick, shut him up!" cried Edmund to which Wally and Zak Monday obeyed.

But sadly that did get some attention, the Irken himself was busy in the command center of his ship with Gaz obviously taking full control steering the ship watching the chase below.

"There are, er, some strange noises" said Gir to Zim.

"Sounds like we got ourselves some intruders" laughed Zim, "Gir, go take care of them."

"Okie dokie!" laughed Gir as he skipped off.

"You know he won't stop whoever is onboard our ship that easily" continued Gaz.

"Well, yea I know" laughed Zim.

Gir indeed was happily going on his way heading toward where the four intruders were likely located.

"We're getting closer to the main command center" said Edmund to the others.

"Ed can't wait so that Ed can drive this ship" laughed Ed.

"I thought you two did your job in shutting Ed up?" asked Edmund.

"He's stupider than he is" said Zak Monday.

"Hey!" cried Wally who was rather upset.

But indeed Gir spotted them before they could to which Ed changed his mind about how evil the alien was.

"Oh boy, a friendly robot to play with!" cried Ed as he hugged Gir.

"What, no!" cried Edmund who wanted Ed to let go of Gir.

"But he's so friendly" said Ed to Edmund to which he then showed Gir right in Edmund's face, "see!"

"Hi!" laughed Gir.

"Get him away from me" said Edmund who wasn't happy with Gir.

"Don't worry little fellow, we'll play with you" said Ed.

Indeed in spite of Gir's intelligence, Ed along with the others didn't realize they had fallen into an obvious trap, though it was quite obvious for Edmund. Meanwhile, below, the fight between Stan, Megan and Juri was getting quite intense, Stan was on the losing side quite the obvious while Megan and Juri were evenly matched. The vehicle itself was steering out of control heading for a certain Elmore Junior High School.

"It's heading for that junior high school!" cried Mr. Black as he and Mr. White leaped right off the roof of the car.

"Get back here!" cried Guile.

"It's up to me to stop this" said Jenny.

Jenny immediately flew several feet ahead of the car and formed a large barrier to which the car itself simply ended up using it as a boomerang and started to head straight back at the four buses and the two other vehicles driven by Hank and John Redcorn.

"Incoming!" cried Riley.

Indeed the vehicle missed the four buses and the two cars just by inches.

"Oh that's just great!" laughed Chef as he noticed the car was moving ahead.

"What if we could catch the vehicle with a net?" asked Tommy.

"Great idea, hey Jenny, borrow one of the volleyball nets, we're going to need to stop the out of control vehicle!" cried Chris.

But suddenly the vehicle itself just stopped since it was obviously out of gas.

"Or we could just wait until it runs out of gas" sighed Chris.

A certain Principal Brown came right out of the junior high itself he wasn't happy along with local law enforcement whom arrived on the scene.

"What's the meaning of this, that car could have hit the school!" cried Principal Brown to which the helicopter carrying Chris McLean landed on the street, "Wait a second, I know who you are!"

"Really?" asked Chris.

"You're Chris McLean, the famous reality show host, what the heck are you doing here in this part of toon town?" asked Principal Brown.

"A little help!" cried Megan as she was getting beaten up by Juri.

"Tackle her!" cried Guile as he and the others ended up apprehending Juri along with the suit case filled with the 50 million bucks, "We're sadly going to need to confiscate this."

"What?" cried Mindy as she got out of Hank Hill's vehicle, "We came all this way for nothing? You mean there's not going to be a season five?"

"Relax, relax, I am sure we can get the donations up pretty fast" continued Chris.

"I am so surprised you came here out all this way, please, please come maybe you can hire some of our students as part of your staff" continued Principal Brown.

But as Chris and Principal Brown were going to take a tour of the junior high in question, up above, Edmund soon found himself in what seemed like a torpedo slot along with Ed, Zak Monday and Wally.

"This is fun playing with my new friend!" laughed Ed.

"The only reason I decided to bring you three back together with me was to not see something like this sadly coming" sighed Edmund.

"Time to press the shiny buttons!" laughed Gir.

Meanwhile on the ground, in spite of Juri being handcuffed she was still resisting arrest by the various government agents.

"Ha, there's no way you'll be able to stop me" laughed Juri in spite of being handcuffed was able to leap right out of the way and ended up kicking Mr. Black and Mr. White.

But at the same time, the four intruders on Zim's ship were fired straight out of the torpedo slots to which all four were going to land straight onto Juri.

"We better step aside" said Mr. Black.

As the government agents stepped aside, Juri laughed thinking she was going to get away, but instead all four intruders from Zim's ship landed right on Juri knocking her out cold.

"What the, Edmund, Wally, Ed, and Zak Monday?" cried Danielle.

"I thought we left them back at the studios" added Hiro.

"Great, there goes my Monday free season" sighed Zak Saturday.

But while Zim along with Gaz were plotting to sabotage the incoming season, Blaineley along with her old ally Draco were plotting to do the same thing as well. She likely didn't learn that her car was badly damaged in a car crash nor was stolen by Juri yet. Draco was adding a formula to resurrect the Other Mother.

"You sure this Other Mother would help me?" asked Blaineley.

"Sure" replied Draco, "she'll be an added helper to our cause."

Indeed the Other Mother was revived thanks to Draco's mastery in the dark arts.

"Yes, I have returned!" laughed the Other Mother.

"Come on, time's wasting, Chris will likely start the season soon enough" said Blaineley.

Indeed Chris had decided it was in fact time to begin season five as everyone else were anxiously waiting outside the junior high school, Chris brought in Gumball, Darwin and Anais.

"I think those of you who were brought here on the four buses are more than qualified to become contestants for season five" laughed Chris, "as for everyone else who came along one way or another, don't worry, we'll find room for you to grow, so let's get this season kicked up a notch here with Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


End file.
